a lovers gift to one another
by Alice Tanning
Summary: a series of one shots of when harry, ginny, hermione, ron, luna, and neville are older on valentines day. please read, rate, and review!


-Ginny's POV-

as I sit in my kitchen with my hand on my over sized belly, I think of what I am going to get harry for valentines day. maybe a nice dinner at an expensive restraunt. the one he has always wanted to go to. but then again it's kind of cliché to go to a restraunt on valentines day. and we cant apparate due to my conditions. I wonder what Hermione is going to do for Ron. I reach for the phone and hear a small little 'pop'. he's home! I'll have to call her later.

-Hermione's POV-

choosing gifts for a loved one is hard. especially when your loved one is Ron Weasley. but I love him with or without his usual stubbornness. I think a bear with the watch that he wanted is what I'll do. the watch is specially made for aurors.

I think I'll call Ginny to see what - 'pop!' Ron's home!

-Luna's POV-

I've found the perfect gift for Neville! a rare heart plant! he just loves herbology!

as I look down at my hand, my engagement ring glitters in the light of the room. I just cant believe that I am getting married in 2 months! Luna Longbottom does sound kind of catchy...

-Harrys POV-

the necklace! I've found out what to get Ginny! I always get hints when we cross the store. whether its a cough or she asks me to buy it for her. she thinks I'm being really slow on trying to figure it out but who's the slow one now? ... oh

-Ron's POV-

I am going to propose to Hermione! I guess I need to go buy a ring.

-Neville's POV-

I am going to give Luna a communication mirror. with her wand she can multiply it into however many she wants and give the mirror duplicates to who ever she wants and communicate! its perfect!

Valentines day!

-Ginny's POV-

as I wake up I was stuck with a tray over the part of my belly that was small enough to where the tray could stand on its legs. the smell of my favorite breakfast filled the air. I picked the tray up set it aside to sit up a little bit. as I did so, I looked at the tray. the eggs and bacon were designed into little hearts! most of the eggs were used to make up a larger heart.. there was something in the middle of the larger heart! the necklace! yes! he got the clues I was giving him!

-Hermione's POV-

I woke up like it was any other morning. before I opened my eyes I heard shuffling. I swung my legs over the side of my bed, and opened my eyes. before they could adjust, I heard Ron say " will you marry me? " " oh, Ron! yes! yes! yes! " we both jumped up and hugged each other. I pulled my head back and kissed him. for god knows how long.

-Luna's POV-

as I got up I went strait to the living room. I sat down on the couch, pointed my wand up and said '_accio banana._' it automatically came flying through the kitchen and into my hand. as I peeled it Neville came into the room holding a very fancy parcel. he handed it to me and I lightly unwrapped it to reveal a mirror! I've heard of these before! they're called communication mirrors! " oh, Neville, I love it! thank you!" and I ran off to get his present.

-Harry's POV-

I had a early meeting that morning. so the day before I had bought a breakfast tray after I bought the necklace. I made eggs and bacon and arranged them into hearts. in the middle of the biggest heart I put the necklace. Ginny knows that I have a meeting today and understands. I wish I could be there to see her reaction. as I take the tray up to our room I keep thinking of what her reaction will be. I enter the room quietly place the tray where it can stand on its legs and not bother her belly. as I leave I am forced to think of names for the baby that we will soon have.

-Ron's POV-

I woke up 5 minutes before Hermione usually wakes up, got up quietly so she wouldn't wake up, put my house shoes on, and grabbed the box with the ring that we both loved so much.

**EPIC FLASH BACK!**

" Ron, come look at this beautiful ring! "

" That is a rather beautiful ri- ten galleons! wow that's a lot of money..."

**END OF EPIC FLASH BACK!**

I heard her start to wake up. I shuffled to the side of her bed, bent down on one knee and right when she opened her eyes I said " will you marry me? " " oh, Ron! Yes! Yes! Yes! " I was so happy and relieved that she said yes that I jumped up right as she did and we hugged! wait hugged? then she took her head back from my shoulder, leaned it foreword and kissed me. for god knows how long. that's more like it.

-Neville's POV-

I woke up , grabbed the parcel, and started to the door of our room I heard Luna say '_accio banana._' and walked in she was peeling the banana when I sat down and gave her the present. she opened it lightly ( like she always does) and says " oh, Neville, I love it! thank you! " and before I could say anything, she ran off, and came back with a box that was fancily wrapped. she placed it on my lap and i started to unwrap it. when I got to the box I used magic to cut the tape. I opened it got a hold of the pot. I brought it out of the box.

" Thank you so much Luna! I will cherish it forever!"

we both got to our feet. she put her arms around my neck and i put mine on the small of her back and we kissed most passionately and approitely.


End file.
